


BtVS Drabbles - Assorted M/M (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: slash_100, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Assorted m/m drabbles/ficlets from pairings I don't write very often (so don't need their own collection).If any warnings apply other than canonical character death (TV canon only), I'll put them in the header to an individual chapter.Pairings and any other notes in the chapter titles. Ratings will vary; story rating is highest possible rating of any "chapter."My slash_100 drabbles/ficlets that included Giles with an AtS character are generally posted here and not in the AtS drabble posts, because I think of them mainly as Giles drabbles (and when I wrote them, I treated the Buffyverse as one big fandom anyway).I did not tag it, but there are occasional crossovers with AtS.





	1. Ethan/Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not explicit, but Xander is still in high school (my mind had him at 18, in later S3, but in case that bothers you, skip this one).

The trick was knowing when you didn't need magic. Xander had been suspicious of him, of course, but the boy needed attention, was starving for it, and Ethan could give him that. Even the careless affection that was all that Ethan generally bothered with was soaked up gratefully. 

Before long, Ethan owned him, heart and soul and--obviously--body, and he hadn't had to cast a single spell.

It had been so easy, in fact--time-consuming, yes, but simple--that Ethan wasn't at all surprised when he found himself looking around for a new toy. He did prefer a challenge.


	2. crossover with AtS - Ethan/Lorne

Ethan had no qualms about sex with demons. At least, not certain types of demons; he preferred them to keep the slime and the consumption of human flesh to a minimum.

He wasn't certain how he felt about garish suits and the consumption of seabreezes, but he'd done worse. The mind-reading was of some concern, but he'd never been much for singing.

Besides, it wasn't as though the suits ever stayed on that long, once Caritas had closed for the night. If he didn't get bored and move on soon, he might even find himself developing a taste for seabreezes.


	3. Auld Acquaintance (Giles/Oz)

By mutual agreement, they don't discuss Sunnydale, sticking to safer subjects like Oz's travels and Giles' record collection. It's a pleasant evening, the only moment of awkwardness coming when Oz thanks him for the invitation.

"No one should have to ring in the new year alone," he says, and knows he doesn't mean Oz. 

The rest of the evening is comfortably quiet, at least until Oz slides over on the couch. Giles looks up to see the clock striking midnight just as Oz leans in to kiss him. 

Perhaps there was more behind this invitation than holiday goodwill, he admits.


	4. Dissatisfied (Giles/Robson, at Oxford)

There's nothing wrong, Rupert insists; he just hates this place, hates his studies, hates their evening tutorials from the semi-retired Watcher who lives in town. After a few pints, he'll wax eloquent on how much he hates his father and his duty and his _destiny_ , but that's nothing new; Rupert's done _that_ for years.

"Is there anything you _don't_ hate?" he's finally exasperated enough to ask. 

"Quit being such a girl." There's a long pause before Rupert finally mutters, "I don't hate _you_." 

The next evening, when he finds Rupert's note slipped under his door, he's hurt, but not surprised.


	5. In Distress (Giles/Andrew)

"Might I remind you that you are--God help us--a Watcher?" Giles said on the drive home. "How are you supposed to fight the forces of evil when you can't handle a four-year-old?"

"She pulls hair," Andrew reminded him. When he'd called Giles for help, he'd been expecting this sort of lecture; the years had taught Andrew how Giles showed concern, after all. 

"A demon would do more than that," Giles muttered. "I'm not coming over to rescue you next Thursday night," he added. "I think Dawn's starting to wonder why I'm always there when she gets home." 

"She's glad she doesn't have to take me home," Andrew offered, smiling. He didn't bother correcting Giles; Dawn had already wondered about it, and Andrew had told her the truth: he was giving Giles the chance to play knight in shining armor.

He might complain, but he always played his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft_princess requested Giles/Andrew and, "Andrew volunteered to babysit Dawn's daughter. Giles is left to deal with the aftermath." There is not enough money in the world to make me voluntarily write kid-fic ~~until the unhappy day comes when I get an irresistible bunny~~ , so Dawn's daughter does not, in fact, appear in this ficlet. It's enough, I think, that I am writing a pairing that only works for me when it exists totally within Andrew's head. ;)


	6. Coincidence (Giles/Riley)

Life had a tendency to emulate a badly-written farce, Giles had noticed, but this was beyond the pale. 

_Once_ , last summer, he'd gone out to a bar he was certain none of the children would pass. _Once_ , he'd been flattered to discover that someone young and attractive was paying him some attention. _Once_ , he'd been foolish enough, or lonely enough, or desperate enough to invite someone home with him. 

That "someone" hadn't actually introduced himself as "Riley," but considering the way he'd stammered when Giles had asked his name, it was hardly a surprise that he'd invented one. 

There was a brief flash of panic in the young man's eyes when he recognized Giles, and no way for Giles to tell him that he didn't need to worry. 

Instead, he smiled politely, watching Riley's obvious relief when he gave no hint that he'd ever met Buffy's new boyfriend before tonight.


	7. Everybody Goes to Caritas (Giles/Lorne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for the slash_100 prompt "Thanksgiving."

There was a fault in his logic somewhere: instead of staying in Sunnydale, where he felt out-of-place because the holiday meant nothing to him, he'd come here--not just to Los Angeles, but to this nightclub, where he was out-of-place because he was human. 

The MC was a demon of a species he didn't recognize--given that his books were short on demonic lounge-singers, perhaps that wasn't surprising--and after Giles took his turn on stage, the demon showed up at his table and signaled to the bartender. "You're a long way from home," he said, "but who isn't, in this place?"

He was inclined to agree, so when the bartender brought a drink for the demon and another scotch for him, he didn't argue.


	8. Guys with Guitars (Giles/Lindsey)

He's here because he's already learned to trust Anya's business sense, and she thought it'd be a good idea for him to go to the party one of the wholesalers he deals with is throwing for its clients. 

Besides, the drive to San Francisco in the new car is rather enjoyable, if longer than he'd have liked. 

The party, unfortunately, isn't--enjoyable, at least; it's certainly gone on longer than he'd have liked, and most of the other guests are people he doesn't particularly like being in the same room as. Lowest price or not, he's going to talk to Anya on Monday about changing suppliers. 

The only thing that's making the evening remotely bearable is the man he's been talking to about music for the past half-hour. He introduced himself as Lindsey, and said he was a lawyer; he doesn't volunteer any more personal details, and Giles doesn't ask. 

He used to play guitar, but not any more, he says, and when Giles follows Lindsey's glance, he sees that one of his hands is artificial. He almost asks how it happened, but there's something in Lindsey's eyes that makes him think questions would be a bad idea. 

But they talk about guitars, and about bands, and about the decline in popular music over the past decade, and Giles has almost decided that if he's going to drive a flashy red sports car, he can go all the way into mid-life crisis and suggest that this young man--not terribly young, but Giles still has at least fifteen years on him--come back to his hotel with him, despite the slight uneasiness Lindsey leaves him with. Perhaps because of it; he hasn't always made wise decisions. 

Before he can speak, Lindsey glances at his watch, saying, "I've got to hit the road. There's a... a project, back in L.A., and I don't like to be away from it for long."

That's possibly the most transparent excuse he could think of, because hadn't Lindsey said his law firm had sent him here?


	9. Epiphany (Giles/Holland Manners; Giles/Ethan backstory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-canonical character death in this one--off screen, but this is the aftermath.

The contents of the letter didn't surprise him; neither did the bequest in the will the lawyer read to him: a few possessions, a little money, and a crushing load of guilt--though perhaps that was more from the letter than from the will. 

He disliked this office and the man it belonged to on principle--Wolfram & Hart had a branch in London as well, and offices only a stone's throw from Council headquarters--but when Manners poured a generous measure of whiskey into a glass and pushed it over again, he took it gratefully. 

He'd meant to read the letter over again, but he couldn't get past the first few lines. He regretted--No. That was the thing, he supposed, he didn't regret the choices he'd made, only that things had ended so badly. He wanted to regret them, wished he could have been someone else, but that wasn't what had happened. 

He looked up to see Manners offering the bottle again, and he took it. He was certain the man was assuming he was a potential new client, which explained the alcohol and the sympathetic smile, but just at the moment, he didn't care. 

Just at the moment, he'd take the smiles and the alcohol and the charm, until he was feeling a bit less battered and guilty. Then he'd go home to Sunnydale, and do his best to forget everything about this day. 

He was fairly certain Holland Manners would be the easiest thing to forget.


	10. Xander/Wesley, S3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander is 18 at this point in canon.

This had started out as--  
  
He didn't even know what it had started as. Warning Wesley away from Cordelia, Xander wanted to say, but by now, he couldn't be sure that was it.   
  
By now, he couldn't be sure of his own  _name_ , either, because however it had started, it had turned into this: his back against the wall of the deserted corridor he'd followed Wesley down, right outside the teachers' lounge; his hands fisted in the front of Wesley's shirt; and-- _oh God_ \--the unmistakable press of Wesley's erection against his hip as they kissed.   
  
His lungs ached with the need to breathe, but he couldn't pull away, didn't want to lose this. Didn't want things to go back to normal, when he kind of hated Wesley and Wesley kind of ignored him, because oh, God, this was something approaching  _amazing_.   
  
But finally, they both had to breathe. Wesley took a step back, straightening his tie and adjusting his glasses like he was putting on armor. Like he was reminding himself that he was an adult and a Watcher, and Xander was just some dumb kid who hung around the Slayer.   
  
And maybe he was, because when he looked at Xander again, his eyes were cool, only a tiny tremor in his voice giving anything away.   
  
"Was there something you, er, wanted?" Wesley said, and Xander shook his head, turning to go back to the library.   
  
Well, Xander consoled himself, at least it'd probably keep him away from Cordy.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


End file.
